Taking Baby Matters into own Hands
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Baby Harry hears voices and decides to take matters into his own hands. Set one week after his parents' death. Completely AU, mentioning of neglect!Dursleys. Just a small drabble that came into my mind, don't expect more...


**Taking Baby Matters into own Hands**  
><strong>by Healer Pomfrey<strong>

_All recognizable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
>I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter could not understand the world anymore. Yes, he had seen how the bad man had cast a spell at his mummy and his mummy had remained unmoving some days ago. Ever since then he had not seen his mummy anymore. He somehow had ended up at his Aunt Tunia, although he knew that Aunt Tunia hated him. Even his mummy had always said that his Aunt Tunia hated him, Harry, his mummy and his daddy.<p>

Aunt Tunia had pushed him into a very small room without any window or cot, just with a large mattress. Harry was glad that he had his baby blanket with him, but his teddy had not come with him to his aunt, and Harry missed him a lot, just like he missed his mummy and daddy.

In addition, Harry did not feel well. It was cold in his room, even with the blanket, and he had to cough every now and then, and it hurt. His bum was also sore and felt wet and uncomfortable, but his aunt never changed his nappy, although his mummy had done so several times a day.

Usually, when he felt unwell, he just had to whimper to alert his mummy, and she would come immediately. However, where he was now, he wasn't allowed to make a sound. That he had learned quickly. When he had cried just a little because he was hungry, his uncle had come and pushed him onto his mattress, so that he hit his head against the floor. Ever since then, his head also hurt.

Harry miserably lay down on his mattress, his lower lip quivering, as he wished to be with someone who did not hate him like his aunt and uncle did.

HP

Suddenly, he was pulled into a dream. It was not a real dream. He could only hear voices.

"I can't understand why Albus insisted to place Harry with his atrocious relatives," a female voice said.

That voice he knew. _'Granny Mina,'_ Harry thought, letting his eyes wander around his cupboard in surprise.

"Petunia is horrible, she always despised Lily and me because of being magical," a male voice that Harry could not recognise but which sounded very soft and gentle replied.

"We should check on the child and make sure that they treat him well," a third voice spoke up, which Harry knew.

_'Aunt Poppy,'_ he thought, wondering where his granny and aunt were.

"I'll go and check on him tomorrow morning in my cat form," Granny Mina promised the others, who agreed and told her to come and tell them how he was.

Harry remained thoughtful. His fifteen-month-old brain had not understood everything from the conversation. However, he had comprehended that Granny Mina was going to come to check on him in the morning - in her cat form. He knew what that meant. His mummy had had a cat form, too.

_'I must have a cat form, then I can speak with Granny Mina. I go with her to Aunt Poppy and the other voice that sounded so nice,'_ he decided. With that comforting thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, the thought of getting his cat form was at the front of his mind, and with a bout of accidental magic, he found himself not only in the form of a black cat with emerald green eyes but also out of his cupboard and in the garden.

_'I did it,'_ he thought, curling up behind the garage in absolute exhaustion.

HP

When Minerva McGonagall entered the Dursleys' garden in her Animagus form and took the spot on the wall, on which she had already spent a day during the last week, she noticed in surprise that a black kitten was fast asleep right behind the garage.

_'I didn't know that the Dursleys had a cat,'_ she thought in surprise, as her cat instincts had not told her about any feline existence in the Muggles' residence. _'Could that be Harry?' _she wondered, as she observed the Dursleys having breakfast in their kitchen with their son but without Harry. _'Lily was a cat Animagus, and maybe Harry is a natural Animagus.'_

She jumped off the wall and headed over to the kitten, giving him a slight nudge that made him open his eyes in fright.

=Harry,= Minerva greeted the child, having no doubt about his identity due to the colour of his eyes. =What are you doing here, child?=

=Gwanny Mina,= Harry whispered back in absolute delight. =Hawwy go Hoga Gwanny Mina... pwease,= he begged the older cat, before he let out a series of harsh coughs.

=Harry, are you ill?= Minerva asked in concern, noticing that the kitten's emerald eyes were glassy and not of their usual brilliant colour.

=Ye,= Harry replied, miserably. =Aun Tunia an Uncy Banon hate Hawwy. No wike here, go Hoga wif Gwanny Mina pwease,= Harry repeated, giving the older cat a pleading look.

=All right,= Minerva agreed, in spite of knowing better. =I'll take you with me, but we must hide you from the headmaster. So you might have to spend some time in your cat from, all right, sweetie?=

=Awwigh,= Harry replied, yawning.

Only barely noticing that the older cat transformed into his Granny Mina, he drifted back to sleep.

HP

By the time he woke up, he found himself cuddled in front of a large fireplace between the tabby cat of which he knew that it was his Granny Mina, an orange cat and a black cat like himself.

=Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry,= Granny Mina spoke up, as if she had noticed that he had woken up.

_'Like my mummy,'_ Harry thought, happily.

=These are Aunt Poppy and Uncle Severus, and you're going to stay with us now,= Granny Mina informed him, causing Harry to let out a series of happy meaows.

**The End **


End file.
